


冰帝梦

by lethean0915



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915





	1. 第一出 非梦

[绕池游]（斋藤工上）梦回年换，王谢庭前燕。悄立舞榭歌苑。（青柳）叶月重来，别二迎三，恁今夏关情似去年？  
[乌夜啼]“（斋藤工）晓来秋水望断，妆半残。（青柳）少时他嗔你躲懒偷闲。（斋藤）剪不断，理还乱，闷无端。（青柳）这会上岛正催妆试演练。”（斋藤）青柳，可曾叫你我上台前？（青柳）分付了。（斋藤工）取忍足衣服来。（青柳取忍足衣服上）“墨蓝偏梳还对镜，罗衣新换更添香。”忍足衣服在此。  
  
[步步娇]（斋藤）熊落式引出天才配，偏岳人娇憨。眼镜缘、竹马伴。百合素拈，玫瑰常伴，不堕胭脂俗艳。逍遥写意人世间！（青柳）如今后宫不少。  
  
[醉扶归]（斋藤工）你道温吞吞谷物伤心儿断，阴森森树苗冰山面，可知我常一生儿爱好是天然。惜文艺本质无人见。不提防窃玉偷香狼名显，则枉自诚实孤僻心腼腆。（青柳）导演来了，请住。你看：“青学名宿已零星，六角白虎换金形。KK双双白金对，惟尔只影唱《结晶》。”（斋藤）不上舞台，怎知CP如许！  
  
[皂罗袍]原来姹紫嫣红开遍，却这般剩咱空空牵念。良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院！恁般凄凉，木内前辈再不提起。（合）外墙已坍，内宠芥川；偶搭真田，幼驯谬传，--锦屏人忒看的这韶光贱！（青柳）是人都同了，女王还能少。  
  
[好姐姐]（斋藤）遍青山护稳了乡间，远藤外柳丝柔缠。ruirui呵，女王便好，他部长怎占的先！（青柳）主推的王道呵。（合）闲凝眄，动魄惊魂惟冰焰，断续笙歌意阑珊。（斋藤）去罢。（青柳）少个他便心中不足也？（斋藤）提他怎的！（行介）  
  
[隔尾]消受他妩媚缱绻，便受尽了世情冷眼也枉然。不惜暗示明言浪费电。（加藤到）（青柳）“关咱西厅门，闭咱东屋窗。闲人墙外伏，摄像室角藏。”工san，你慢慢放电，俺找泷之介玩去也。（下）（斋藤欢介）“才把和chan念，却将本尊见。”天呵，片时共处盘桓，如何诱换留连，恁般天然，却好难人也。青柳那里？（作左右瞧介）（又低道沉吟介）天呵，同伴各个会心，独他懵懂少年！常观旧文说部，古之男子，棋逢敌手，惺惺相惜，诚不稀见矣。吾今年已二八，才逢命定之人；忽慕华彩，怎得王者为偶？昔仙道彰得遇流川，蓝染偶逢银氏，曾有《枫红记》、《虚圈传》二书。此佳人才子，前以相挑相试，后皆得成良伴。（长叹介）不料吾家子生而纯良，长成憨厚。年虽成立，切切不解风情，诚为虚度青春，光阴如过隙耳。（泪介）可惜小生颜色如花，岂料命如一叶乎！  
  
[山坡羊]描剑眉威仪泽遍，点泪痣蜜爱轻怜，则正为谁沉素颜。拣台词默诵一回、一回中欢喜缘。似天人，把青学抛的远！俺的心情可见？则索因循腼腆。想夜梦谁边，曼殊沙华彼岸？迟延，毕业后何处言！淹煎，咫尺地，难逾天！响指轻敲打，风华洒落无限。（怔介）（加藤和树）“冰帝威名万口传，年余已觉不新鲜。启后承前插花毕，各领风骚在盛年。”今日绝早便起，到稽古场小试一番，人却个个不见？（回看介）呀，斋藤，斋藤（斋藤惊起介）（相见介）（和树）四面看惟有工狼在，却还是呆狼！（斋藤斜视不语）（和树）  
明知合练，怎都大胆翘班。斋藤，你既为诸人之长，可速速去召集队员。（斋藤惊，欲言又止介）彼等并非故意，尚请免召。（和树笑介）如此，为何见我便躲哩！  
  
[山桃红]（斋藤）则为那如花美眷，似水流年，是空儿闲缠绵。kenken长发刚剪，晃二陪他前辈排演。青柳太憨生，河合笑倚栏，卓也夏日正好眠。导演传鹫见，教他和你把探戈练。还剩咱孤家寡人一个，则待你忍耐温存一晌眠。（和树呆）（斋藤前抱）（和树推介）（合）是前世曾相见，相看俨然，早难道这好处相对无一言？（斋藤强抱和树下）（上岛黑衣僧装持书上）“监花御史护花天，检点工和又一年。晃健玲珑双双对，一生悬梦彩云边。”吾乃掌管网球王子舞台全篇导演是也。今日冰帝全员合练，却门缝伏一群，窗边趴两只。原来屋内二人，致八卦风起。咱导演专掌惜玉怜香，竟来保护他，要他相谈十分欢悦也。  
  
[江儿水]（斋藤）偶然间心似缱，逗魂翩。似这般花花草草由人恋，生生死死随人愿，便酸酸楚楚无人怨。待打叠痴心一片，雨霁风晴天，守的个倾心相见。“街侧初开拉面店，有两优惠券。”咳，今日排练完，同去试新？  
  
[尾声]（斋藤）幸对着宜嗔宜喜春风面，拐得密期偷约半日闲。天呵，便是梦那人儿也离不远。


	2. 第二出 寻梦

[月儿高]（kenken上）难得眉山展，残妆嫣色浅。为甚衣儿里不住的柔肠转？这憔悴非关赶场眠迟倦，辗转不安，朝起庭院。“歌舞升平一梦醒，晃二心性未分明。抛书人对团圆月，隔窗遥听雨霖铃。”昨日夜阑人静，何人入梦？绸缪顾盼，如遇平生。独坐思量，情殊怅惘。哪个可怜人也。（闷介）（koji捧茶食上）“香饭盛来胭脂粒，清茶擎出琥珀光。”前辈用早点。（kenken扭头）咱有甚心情也！  
  
[懒画眉]（koji）最明艳撩人是今年。扮甚么窈窕帝女御香染，元来春心无处不飞悬。哎，恰风火轮疾英姿远，却难忘睡沙滩游戏天地间。这一抹春光呵！  
  
[前腔]为甚呵，选秀初识将心牵？也曾见水点香肩在眼前。是亲近不费写真钱，咱心上人不解啼红怨。咳，辜负了炎炎八月天。（贴近）醒来不见了健太，则得一径寻来。前辈，怎在这里！  
  
[不是路]（kenken）无意婵娟，躲蜂蝶藏身花树间。才朝膳，寻梦消得人清减。剧场前，纷纷蓦见娇莺燕，随步小园是偶然。（koji）便回转，怎可轻易教人见，那些儿闲散？那些儿闲散？  
  
[前腔]（kenken作恼介）咄，偶尔来前，就道咱偷闲学少年？（koji）好，不偷闲，偷淡。（kenken）欺人善，把习舞场都编做谎桃源。（koji）敢胡言，这是导演命，道暑天早起少无汗，日长稽古时宜添。（kenken）还说甚来？（koji）这繁华院，怕针孔V8寻常见。回小试妆间，回小试妆间！（kenken）知道了。你好生答应导演去咱随后便来。（koji）“闲花傍砌如依主，娇鸟嫌宠会嗔人”咱若去了，再有谁陪？  
  
[川拨棹]拂柳落樱，暗地里双藤厮缠。（kenken）一时间望，一时间望眼连天，忽忽地伤心自怜。（泣介）（合）知怎生情怅然，知怎生泪暗悬？（koji）前辈甚意儿？  
  
[前腔]（kenken行介）红楼梦返，整相看无一言，我待要留，我待要留的那草莓垫儿眠，我如今悔，我如今悔不与题笺。裂枣歪瓜见了万千，似这般珍重的女孩儿罕曾见。丁香裙御香薰染，荷衣儿藕丝绦挽，草长莺飞四月天，遥遥笑将写真拈。则见她宫样眉儿新月偃，斜侵入鬓边。晃二，你觑:寂寂空厅人不到，各自CP各自愁。且早，再去闲步一回。（叹）她未语前先腼腆，樱桃红绽，玉粳白露，半晌恰方言。   
  
[上马娇]（koji）人本在武士国，怎想至中华园。呀，谁料他一梦遇神仙！我见他或喜或忧心难定，偏不是为了咱？  
  
[前腔]（kenken）问我慢归休，缓留连。爬墙怕不怕koji怨，伪猫耳怎凑着天然，教人爱煞只得舍了败家钱！问我搭档间，心心相印可要费钻研。将豆腐抱暖，把拍网磨穿。今至得云路鹏程九万里，先经了月下花前一二年。才高不愁识人眼，时来每遂男儿愿。只苦彼岸消息少，时缀断简残编。（叹）（koji）罢了。  
  
[仙吕][点绛唇]年前恶传，boss一怒禁交言。望眼连天，日近鎌苅远。   
[耍孩儿]（koji）我从来心细如发，却不曾忑忑忐忐，博声名凭自身血汗。我从不斗鸡走狗常沉溺，不似恁华堂绮筵慢流连。天生来如珠似宝，长成了玉树芝兰，更怕甚铁血强权。我从来玲珑和气，意定心坚，你休只因闲事欺腼腆。若是听流言定把嫌疑避，伊达晃二宁将风月担，我今将肺腑之词言。玉堂金马，换他开颜。   
  
[天下乐]（合）只疑是彼此无心意，恰红丝已经月下拴；便艰辛总是两人担。度东京千秋乐，过关西万顷田，也曾共浮槎到日月边。   
  
[柳叶儿]（kenken）呀，门掩着梨花深院，粉墙儿高似青天。（问介）青柳？（青柳上）（息声介）悄看，元是与人行方便，同着咱共消遣，端的是好画面。加藤呵，看工san兀的不引你意马心猿？  
  
[意不尽]（kenken瞄室内）软合合刚刚扶到小阑偏，报上岛排演不便。咱们“闲人”呵，少不得游逛消时等他情诉完（挽koji行）。  
  
[赚煞]（koji）不必眼望穿不用涎空咽，相思病两人合染。怎当他临去秋波那一转！休道是小生，便是铁石人也意惹情牵。正当年，人比花妍，日午当庭窗影圆。春光在眼前，玉人身旁见，将一座稽古场变作武陵源。[并下]


	3. 外一出：冰帝梦

〖冰帝梦引子〗（合）开辟鸿蒙，谁为情种？都只为风月情浓。  
趁着这奈何天，晚夏日，千秋乐，试遣愚衷。因此上，演出这怀金悼玉的《冰帝梦》。  
  
〖终身系〗（工和）都道是冰青良姻，俺只念忍迹前盟。纵对着，皇帝真田弟谦也；终不忘，家养小狼孔雀屏。叹人间，琴瑟静好今方信。天生成璧合珠连，何必羡卿卿。  
  
〖枉凝眉〗（KK）一个是阆苑仙葩，一个是美玉无瑕。若说没奇缘，今生偏又遇着他，若说有奇缘，如何骊歌彻蒹葭？一个萧瑟天涯，一个遥相牵挂。一个是水中月，一个是镜中花。想屈膝削发经多少坎坷，怎禁得秋候到冬尽，春等到夏！  
  
〖惜骨肉〗（加藤）一载风雨路三千，望红氍毹上冷暖人间。恐忧损高年，告爹娘，休把儿悬念。自古穷通皆有定，离合岂无缘？今有唱随乐，明看比翼翩。结鸳侣，不羡仙。  
  
〖世难评〗（斋藤）气质美如兰，才华阜比仙。天生成风仪人皆罕。你道是视绮罗俗厌，著文赋狂狷，却不曾艺高知音少，性洁世尘玷。消磨尽，铁琴铜剑书生气；辜负了，红粉朱楼春色阑。到头来，依旧是毓德清华如心愿。好一似，铁石梅花玉骨珊；享清欢，美人香草醉流连。  
  
〖乐中仙〗（koji）育宁馨，父母喜弄璋。纵居那绮罗丛，谁知娇养？幸生来，英豪阔大宽宏量，从未将蝇营狗苟略萦心上。好一似，霁月光风耀玉堂。厮配得才貌仙郎，博得个地久天长，方不负王谢清名紫罗囊。尘寰中浅斟低唱，佩玉怀香。须趁着太平盛世醉流觞，同入梦甜乡！  
  
〖美韶华〗（kenken）晓花含光，怎及得玉人薄妆！恰美韶华意气清狂！天生就铁骨柔肠。不惜身心苦，青丝断，幸有他知音比翼翔。虽说是，鸳鸳相抱寻常事，也难得芝兰秀逸双。凄切切炮灰宿命，渺茫茫同调堪伤；情脉脉横波秋水，意绵绵静处生香。问上岛白金有几对？也留篇传奇与后人向往。  
  
〖喜冤家〗（青柳）斋藤狼，饰小侑，熏染了魏晋风流。娇养惯顾盼神飞见忘忧。觑着那，宜嗔宜喜眉如柳，笑回眸，若往若还钟灵秀。品弦引笙歌，一载乐悠悠。  
  
〖聪明悟〗（Takuya）世事人情早洞明，睡眼惺忪懒酬应。南山云作衾，草堂卧观星。我倦欲眠君且去，明朝有兴载歌行。争什么，煊赫赫身外名；终当会，荡悠悠一梦醒。快意无关谁问鼎，胜固欣然败怡情。呐，一枕黑甜养性灵。莫扰我，且酩酊！  
  
〖留余庆〗（鹫见）留余庆，留余庆，忽遇恩人，幸良友，幸良友，携带成功。劝人生，天道酬勤，只看咱由性憨厚心纯净积福缘重重！正是乘除加减，上有苍穹。  
  
〖好事连〗（河合）绝艳偏存澹泊风。下克上，武士魂，氤氲和合谁入梦。龙门早跃登蕊榜，家世清白雏凤声。宿孽有斋藤。  
  
〖收尾。能不忆冰帝〗（合）灵秀的，风华渐露；纯良的，操守如冰；有情的，死里逃生；无忧的，如影随形。通达的，扮糊涂；朴直的，心清明。冰帝牧场享令名，二载繁华快意行。命运不由许斐秉，及时毕业也真侥幸。感性君，回归火星；天然君，海带是幻影。虽说道后继有立海，莫忘了华丽丽帝国冰雪庭！


End file.
